A Crystal Sleepover (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Crystal Sleepover. One night at the Ponyville Station, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were waiting patiently for SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends. Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm, Where are they? Sunset Shimmer: They should be here by now. Starlight Glimmer: What's taking them so long? We have a train to catch soon. Then, SpongeBob and his friends arrived just in time. SpongeBob SquarePants: (panting) Oh... Thank Neptune you're all still here... Sorry we're late. Gary the Snail: (meows inside a snail carrier) SpongeBob SquarePants: I know you're uncomfortable, Gary. But it's the rules on the train. Scootaloo: SpongeBob, We like you guys to meet Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Gabby: They're friends of ours. Diamond Tiara: Hello. Silver Spoon: Hi. SpongeBob SquarePants: Please to meet you two, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. And inside my snail carrier is my pet snail, Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows hello) Patrick Star: Hi, I'm Patrick Star. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Name's Sandy Cheeks. Squidward Tentacles: Squidward Tentacles, Pleasure to meet I'm sure. Mr. Krabs: Ahoy, I'm Mr. Krabs, And I like money. Plankton: Hello, I'm Plankton, Sheldon J. Plankton. Diamond Tiara: Charmed, The Cutie Mark Crusaders has told us all about you guys. Silver Spoon: Especially how SpongeBob prevented anymore gambling from Flim and Flam. Diamond Tiara: Exactly, Silver Spoon. Then, The Friendship Express arrived just in time. And as they go in, They met up with Fluttershy's younger brother, Zephyr Breeze, Tree Hugger, Babs Seed, Orange Cream, Orange Bloom and Sunburst. Spike: Hey, Guys. We didn't think you all wouldn't make it. Orange Cream: Yeah, It's a good thing too. Babs Seed: Ya excited about the sleepover, Cuz? Apple Bloom: You bet, Babs. Orange Bloom: I'm excited about it too. Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst I've been meaning to introduce you to our new friends, SpongeBob SquarePants, his pet snail, Gary, And his friends, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. (to SpongeBob and the gang) Guys, Meet Sunburst, He's an old friend of mine from my fillyhood. Sunburst: It's nice to meet you all. SpongeBob SquarePants: Nice to meet you too, Sunburst. Starlight has told us all about you. Fluttershy: Tree Hugger, Zeph, I'd like you to meet my new friends, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. (to SpongeBob and the gang) Guys, Meet my little brother, Zephyr Breeze and one of my friends, Tree Hugger. Zephyr Breeze: Hey there, Any friends of my big sis are friends of mine. Plankton: Nice to meet you too, Zeph. Tree Hugger: It's a righteous pleasure to meet you. Mr. Krabs: Glad to meet ya as well, Tree Hugger. Soon, The train sets off to the Crystal Empire. Along the way, SpongeBob was making sure Gary stay's comfortable. Discord: (dressed as a conductor) Tickets please. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Discord. What're you doing here? Discord: If you must know, My friend, Twilight invited me to the party. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, You know what they say, "The More the Merrier". Soon, Twilight, SpongeBob and their friends arrived the Crystal Empire for the sleepover as they met with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Shining Armor: Hey there, Twily, (hugged his sister) Glad you could make it. Twilight Sparkle: We wouldn't miss it, Big brother. Princess Cadance: Remember when you were a little filly? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I remember, Cadance. Twilight and Cadance: Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! (laughs) SpongeBob SquarePants: Say uh.... Why do Twilight and Cadance dance like that? Shining Armor: (chuckles) It's a long story. Zephyr Breeze: Are you kidding? I've been slacking off for a long time, Until I realize that I can do almost anything I have to do myself. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Shining Armor. Is it okay if my friends and I join Twilight and her friends on a sleepover? She invited us. Shining Armor: Sure, SpongeBob. After all, Any friends of my sister's are friends of mine. Princess Cadance: Look, Flurry Heart. It's SpongeBob. Your Auntie Twilight's new friend. Flurry Heart: (cooing) SpongeBob SquarePants: Aww, She's so cute last I've seen her before. Hey, Flurry Heart. Patrick Star: (tickling Flurry Heart's chin) Kitchie-kitchie koo, Koo. Flurry Heart: (giggles) SpongeBob SquarePants: Aw look, Isn't she just precious? Can we play with her, Cadance? Can we? Princess Cadance: Of course, SpongeBob. Shining Armor: Just be careful with her, She can be a pretty strong flyer. SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry, Shining Armor. We will. As SpongeBob and Patrick started playing with Flurry Heart. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) Isn't she cute, Pat? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Patrick Star: Aww, She sure is. (blows raspberry on her belly) Flurry Heart: (laughs) Patrick Star: My mom always does that when I was a baby. (giggles) SpongeBob SquarePants: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: Wow, SpongeBob, You sure have a way with foals. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Twilight. Like I said before, I just love seeing babies. Later, There are rules that SpongeBob and his friends have to understand. Shining Armor: Now, Remember, SpongeBob. There are a few rules you and your friends have to follow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Shining Armor. We're listening. Shining Armor: There will be no fighting, No messes, No running in the halls, No playing in the throne room, Stay indoors. And above all, Keep anything loud down. Are we clear? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Shining Armor. Princess Cadance: That's good, SpongeBob. We know you're all going to have so much fun in the sleepover. Later that night, Everyone and Everypony were excited on tonight's sleepover. The CMC: (singing) We're Having a Sleepover! We're Having a Sleepover! We're Having a Sleepover! Babs Seed: Boy, I tell ya, Discord. It's gonna be the best sleepover. Discord: I know. There's going to be Games, Goodies and Movies! SpongeBob SquarePants: And that is how we'll party 'til we're purple. Patrick Star: I'd Love Being Purple! Twilight Sparkle: I'm purple. Rarity: And so is my mane. Sweetie Belle: Point taken, Big sis. SpongeBob SquarePants: Let the Sleepover begin! The CMC: Yeah! Soon, They started by playing games. First, SpongeBob and Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, It's mine and Twilight's turn to choose the first game. Twilight Sparkle: Alright. So, They choose Go Fish. Sunburst: Hmm. Apple Bloom: Spongebob, Do you have... Any eights? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Apple Bloom, No eights... Go Fish! (laughing) Sweetie Belle: Oh, COME ON! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Sunburst. Do you have any Kings? Sunburst: Hmmm, Here you are, SpongeBob. (gives the card to SpongeBob) SpongeBob SquarePants: Thank you. And SpongeBob won Go Fish. SpongeBob SquarePants: I win! Twilight Sparkle: You did it! Then, It was Patrick and Pinkie Pie's turn. Pinkie Pie: Our turn to choose a game! Patrick Star: How about we play Spin the Bottle! Pinkie Pie: Yeah! So, They played Spin the Bottle. Pinkie Pie: I'll go first. As the bottle spins, It stops and points at Twilight Sparkle. Patrick Star: Hey, Twilight. I bet Flash Sentry could use a kiss! SpongeBob and Patrick burst out laughing. Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles as her cheeks turn red) Flash Sentry: (with his cheeks turn red) This is so embarrassing. Later, It was Sandy and Applejack's turn. Applejack: Alright, Y'all, It's mine and Sandy's turn to choose a game. Sandy Cheeks: Let's play Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Apple Bloom: I can hardly wait! Sweetie Belle: Yeah! So, They played Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Applejack: Go fer it, Sandy! SpongeBob SquarePants: Go, Sandy! Sandy places a donkey's tail on the right position with a blindfold on. Sandy Cheek: (takes the blindfold off) Did I get it? Scootaloo: Way to go, Sandy! Applejack: Hoo-Wee, Great goin', Sandy! Next, It was Squidward and Rarity's turn. Sweetie Belle: What should we play next? Rarity: How about I spy? Squidward Tentacles: If that's the case, Rarity. Why don't you do the honors of being the first? Rarity: Oh my, Such a gentlemen. I Spy with my little eye something shiny. Patrick Star: Is it this castle? Rarity: No. Pinkie Pie: Is it the vace? Rarity: Nope. Squidward Tentacles: Is it the Crystal Heart? Rarity: You got it, Squidward. SpongeBob Squarepants: Way to go, Squidward! Squidward Tentacles: (bows) Thank you, Thank you. Then, It was Mr. Krabs and Rainbow Dash's turn. Rainbow Dash: Okay, It's our turn. Mr. Krabs: Which game we should do, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: I nominate "Simon Says". Mr. Krabs: I call Simon! Pinkie Pie: Go for it, Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Simon Says Act like a pirate. So, Everyone acts like a pirate. Mr. Krabs: Simon Says walk like a crab. And everyone walked like a crab. Mr. Krabs: Now, Give away the money. As everyone except Rainbow Dash pretend to give away the money. Mr. Krabs: You lose, I didn't say "Simon Says". You win, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! Finally, It was Fluttershy and Plankton's turn. Plankton: Alright, Krabs. You and Rainbow Dash had your fun, Now it's mine and Fluttershy's turn. Fluttershy: Okay, Plankton. What game do you choose? Plankton: I choose Tick-Tack-Toe. Fluttershy: Alright. Soon, Everyone played Tick-Tack-Toe. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Three in a row! Twilight Sparkle: You're great at this, SpongeBob. Pinkie Pie: Good game, Patrick. Patrick Star: Thanks, Pinkie Pie. Sandy Cheeks: I'll be dang, AJ. You're great at this. Applejack: Much oblige, Sandy. Squidward Tentacles: You're okay by me, Rarity. Rarity: Why, Thank you, Squidward. Rainbow Dash: Not bad, Mr. K. Mr. Krabs: Not doin' bad yourself, Rainbow Dash. Diamond Tiara: Wow, Plankton. You and Fluttershy were great at this. Silver Spoon: Yeah, Compared to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs Seed and Orange Bloom. Plankton: Same goes to you and Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon. Later that night, Everyone and Everypony were getting tired. Pinkie Pie: (yawning) This is turning out tiring. Rainbow Dash: (yawning) I gotta admit, I'm pretty beat. Patrick Star: Hey, SpongeBob. Why not you and Gary come sleep with me? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, Patrick. Patrick Star: Together, We'll be roommates! Soon, Twilight, SpongeBob and their friends are getting settled to their own rooms. SpongeBob and Patrick get ready to sleep on the floor in the guest room. Patrick Star: Goodnight, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Goodnight, Patrick. Gary the Snils: (meows goodnight) SpongeBob SquarePants: Goodnight, Gary. SpongeBob goes to sleep but then is awaken to Patrick's snoring. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh...What the...Again? Gary hides in his shell and SpongeBob puts a cork in the sides of his head, and goes back to sleep. Patrick starts drooling heavily, Filling his mouth, And flows like a stream over to SpongeBob. As SpongeBob snores, He absorbs the drool coming from Patrick and becomes a fat sponge. He waddles over to Patrick and removes the corks, Spilling Patrick's drool out of him and down-sizing him to normal size. Then he takes out a bigger cork and puts it in Patrick's mouth and goes back to sleep. Patrick struggles, Then spits out the cork. Patrick Star: (in his sleep) Spiders! Spiders! Spiders! (lifts a bed and starts smashing SpongeBob with it several times and goes back to sleep) SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Patrick, No, Patrick, No, Patrick, No, Patrick! Wake up! It's me, SpongeBob! (moves away from Patrick a few feet and goes back to sleep) Patrick Star: SPIDERS! SPIDERS! (picks up the bed, Runs over to SpongeBob and smashes him repeatedly) SpongeBob SquarePants: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! As Patrick goes back to sleep, SpongeBob decided to go sleep at Squidward's room. SpongeBob SquarePants: (stands next to Squidward, holding Gary as Squidward sleeps, taps Squidward's nose as he whispers) Squidward? Squidward? Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) H-h-huh? SpongeBob SquarePants: Squidward? Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) Huh? Wha-what? SpongeBob SquarePants: Squidward, Could we sleep with you for tonight? Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) Yeah, Yeah, Wha-wha-whatever. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks. Thanks, Squidward. (gets in bed with Squidward) Squidward, could you scoot over a little? Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) Hmm, yeah, sure. (scoots over to the side) SpongeBob SquarePants: While you're at it, could you get me a glass of water? Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) Hmmm, Yeah, Sure. (gets out of bed and walks off, then comes back with a glass of water) SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, this is a real swell place you got here. (as Squidward hands SpongeBob the glass) Thanks, buddy. Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) Y-you're welcome. (as SpongeBob drinks the water) SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, I enjoyed that sleepover with Twilight and her friends. Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) Yeah. Me, too. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yep, this is great. Goodnight, Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: (yawns) Goodnight, SpongeBob. Squidward's eyes pop open. He opens the door and SpongeBob and Gary walk out of his guest room. Squidward Tentacles: (unhappy) Goodnight, SpongeBob. (closes the door) In the middle of the night, Cadance was getting ready for Flurry Heart's midnight feeding when he found SpongeBob having a rough night with Shining Armor coming by. Princess Cadance: SpongeBob, Is that you? What're you doing out here? It's late. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Hey, Cadence. Sorry if I bother you or Shining Armor. I just couldn't sleep well enough. Shining Armor: Let me guess, Having Patrick as a roommate didn't work out? SpongeBob SquarePants: (shook his head) Shining Armor: It's okay, We understand. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, That's a relief. I thought you'd be mad at me. Shining Armor: How could we be mad at you, SpongeBob? You were a good friend to my little sister. Like I said, Any friends of Twilight's are friends of mine. Princess Cadance: Same goes to me. Come on, We'll find you a different room. Soon, Shining Armor and Cadance found SpongeBob and Gary a better room all to themselves. Shining Armor: Now you and Gary will have no one bothering you here. Princess Cadance: And here's a bed for you, Gary. (showing Gary his own bed) Gary purrs climbing on Shining Armor. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gary sure likes you, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: (chuckles) Easy, Little guy. (magically moves Gary to his bed) Just as SpongeBob begins to fall asleep, Cadance magically moves him to the bed as Shining Armor covers him with a nice warm blanket. Shining Armor: There you go, Pal. Comfy? SpongeBob SquarePants: (sleepily) Uh huh, Thank you, Shining Armor. Goodnight. (to Cadance sleepily) Night, Cadance. And SpongeBob and Gary fell asleep heavenly. Shining Armor: Goodnight, SpongeBob. Princess Cadance: Pleasant dreams. And Cadance turns out the light and shuts the door as she and Shining Armor left. The next morning, SpongeBob woke up as the sun rises. SpongeBob SquarePants: (yawns) Good morning, Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows good morning) Just as SpongeBob went downstairs, He saw Twilight and Cadence. Princess Cadance: Good morning, SpongeBob. Sleep well? SpongeBob SquarePants: I sure did, Cadance. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Be sure you get ready for breakfast. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay. So, Everyone and Everypony are enjoying pancakes and waffles. Applejack: (gulps) Mmm, These are delicious, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: (slurps and gulps a few pancakes) Thanks! Twilight spent all morning helping me pick the flavor! Patrick Star: (eating the waffles) Those waffles and pancakes are great! Zephyr Breeze: (eating the pancakes and waffles) They sure are, Pat! SpongeBob SquarePants: (eating the pancakes) Thanks for everything, Cadance. Princess Cadance: You're welcome, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: You too, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: No problem, SpongeBob. Anytime. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225